Amor Trágico
by Isabellita92
Summary: Todo se resumía, en gritos desesperados, llantos, intentos de huida, alumnos y maestros tirándose por las ventanas seguido de lenguas de fuego. SasuNaru


Todo se resumía en gritos desesperados, llantos, intentos de huida, alumnos y maestros tirándose por las ventanas seguido de lenguas de fuego.

Hum los bomberos ya llegaron.

Podría decirse que siento remordimiento pero no es así ellos me arrancaron lo que más amaba, en realidad lo único que amé y amo. Marcaron su destino al momento en que empezaron a meterse con mi ángel. Que lo único que daba era amor y esa sonrisa que tanto me cautivada. Fijé mi mirada al frente y vi a los bomberos tratar de apagar el fuego y los intentos de los paramédicos tratando de salvar sus miserables vidas.

Si supieran que esos no se merecían compasión. Son unos miserables bastardos que maltrataban a un ser tan especial y hermoso como lo era Mi Naruto, Mi ángel.

Solo porque era diferente, solo porque me amaba.

Todos los días nuevos moretones que trataba de ocultar con maquillaje.

Comprando nuevos materiales porque esa bolas de niños de papi les arruinaba sus cosas.

Si hubiera sabido que sería la última vez que lo vería no lo hubiera dejado salir de entre mis brazos.

Una semana antes

Estaba tirando piedras pequeñas a la ventana de mi novio, lo que era algo ridículo ya que la casa era de un piso y tranquilamente podría golpear la ventana. Ya pasaban de las doce de la noche y el Dobe se acercó con un ¿bate? Hasta que me reconoció y lo bajó. No pude evitar largar una risa por como estaba con su pijama de sapos, un bate y todo despeinado, daba ternura verlo así y no miedo (como él quería). Abrió la ventana con esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto me encanta.

—¡TEME! ¿Qué es esto alguna retorcida versión de Romeo y Julieta?— dijo riendo, yo me acerque y le di un pequeño beso en la boca y le respondí.

—Claro, solo que sin la tragedia- Que equivocado estaba.

— Y sin el balcón- observó divertido.- Pasa que hace frió

— ¡Oh señorito Naruto! Esta haciendome una propuesta indecorosa— al instante que dije eso se sonrojo hasta las orejas, como me fascina ponerlo así y saber que solo yo puedo hacer eso me hace más feliz.

— Cállate Teme, si quieres congelarte hay afuera adelante— se adentra con un puchero y cruzándose de brazos. Yo salté por la ventana y le dí alcance abrazandolo de atrás por la cintura.

—¿Creés que teniendo semejante belleza me quedaría congelándome el culo hay afuera?— le susurré en el oído y sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía.

— No lo sé, a veces puedes ser un idiota — me contestó sonriendo y dándose la vuelta abrazándome por el cuello.

— Hum—

Lo empecé a besar invadiendo cada parte dentro su boca que ya conocía muy bien y mis manos subían de su cintura a su tórax mientras el acariciaba mi cabello. Pero antes de llegar a su pezón izquierdo dio un quejido que no era de estar disfrutando. De inmediato me separé de él viendo como tenía su mirada cristalina, iba a levantar su remera pero me lo impidió.

—¡NO!— casi gritó mientras se hacía para atrás.

—Naruto, ¿que tienes? Déjame ver— con dos zancadas me acerque a él y lo tiré en la cama y volvió a quejarse.

— Sasuke, en serio no es nada déjame — ignore lo que me pidió y sostuve sus manos sobre su cabeza y con la derecha levante la remera del pijama y ahí estaba un gran moretón a la altura de sus costillas del lado izquierdo. La sangre me empezó a hervir de ira y dolor esos malditos hijos de puta otra vez lo están golpeando.

— ¿Nada? Naruto ¿En serio esto no es nada?— estaba muy enojado esos niños de papi se las ensañan con Mi rubio— Esto no se queda asi, tienes que dejar esa porquería de escuela.

— Sabés que no voy a dejar la escuela— estaba sollozando pero eso lo dijo decidido— No ahora que me quedan cuatro meses para terminar e ir a la universidad.

Es cierto solo le quedan cuatro meses para terminar en ese infierno. Hace cinco años que Naru va al colegio Hokage por una beca completa, claro que siendo el becado era blanco de bromas. Pero todo empeoró hace un año cuando supieron que tenía una relación conmigo, un hombre. Una tabla rosa y una pelirroja esquizofrénica divulgaron nuestra relación cuando nos vieron en el cine y todo se fue a la mierda.

— Han llegado demasiado lejos Naru, voy a contarle a Kushina— amenace tal vez entre en razón.

—No por favor— me rogó llorando, liberándose de mi agarre y abrazándome— Prometo que si vuelven a golpearme voy a hablar. Pero no le digas a mi mama.

Quería negarme y hablar con mi suegra para que vaya al colegio y hablará con los directores. Pero conociéndola haría un escándalo y sacaría a Naru de ese lugar, y todo sus esfuerzos se irían a la basura. Apretando la mandíbula lo abracé con cuidado dándome la vuelta para que quedara encima de mi pecho.

— Está bien Tesoro, no diré nada por ahora. Pero si te vuelvo a ver otro moretón o algo yo mismo voy y va a correr sangre.

— Gracias Sasu — levantó su cara mirándome y yo con mis pulgares seque los rastros de lágrimas y lo besé despacio, cuando nos separamos me dijo— Te amo mucho.

—Yo también te amo Tesoro— se volvió a recostarse y yo lo abrace mientras acariciaba su espalda y cabello hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

Al otro día después de desayunar juntos el se fue a la escuela y yo a mi trabajo. Quién diría que sería la última vez que despertará abrazando ese hermoso ser, viendo esos hermosos ojos azules y ese apasionado beso sería el último.

Que a mitad de la mañana Kushina me llamó llorando para decirme que su hijo, mi novio, había sufrido un accidente en la escuela. Salir sin importarme si me despedían y pasarme todos los límites de velocidad en la moto hasta llegar al hospital. Encontrar a mi suegra desmayada siendo atendida por las enfermeras. Y al entrar a la habitación donde se supuse que estaba Mi rubio, pálido, con vendas en la cabeza y en los brazos y al acercarme darme cuenta que no respiraba.

—Naru cielo— lo llame, pero no respondía— No me dejes amor, dijiste que nunca me dejarías, que viviríamos juntos, que siempre estaríamos juntos— acaricie su frío rostro mientras mis lágrimas lo mojaban, no podría ser cierto que mi ángel se haya ido. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y al darme la vuelta vi que era un doctor peliplata con barbijo.

—Lo siento muchacho, hicimos lo que pudimos — sí claro, malditos bastardos.

— ¿Que pasó?— pregunté, quería saber si mis sospechas eran ciertas y los haría pagar.

— Al parecer se acercó mucho a un ventanal y cayó por ahí justo donde comenzaba el concreto golpeándose la cabeza— el doctor parecía que no estaba convencido que fuera un accidente y claro que no lo era, Naru por empezar tenía miedo a las alturas y dudo que se haya acercado ahí por decisión propia.

— Podría dejarme solo con él, por favor — simplemente asintió y se fue cerrando la puerta. Abrace a Mi Dobe y le di un último beso en sus frío labios y otro en la frente y me acerque a su oído— No te preocupes cielo los haré pagar por lo que te hicieron—

Me quedé con él, llorando un rato más y luego salí a ver a mi suegra que se abrazó a mi un rato más hasta que se quedó dormida llorando por nuestro ángel.

Llamé a mi hermano y su esposo. Y ellos se hicieron cargo del velorio y el entierro ya que ni Kushina ni yo estábamos en condiciones de hacerlo. Una vez que todos se fueron del cementerio me quedé ahí por lo menos una hora más. Hasta que alguien me abrazó por los hombros.

— Vamos Sasuke, ya es hora de ir a casa— me dijo mi cuñado. El también tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, él vio a Naruto y a mi crecer. Es como un hermano para Kushina.

— Está bien Kurama, solo deja que me despida— el se fue a la entrada donde pude ver a mi hermano con mi suegra.— Nos veremos pronto amor mío, no te preocupes Kurama e Itachi cuidaran de tu madre y nosotros estaremos juntos de nuevo. Te amo Naru.—

Puse el ramo de girasol, sus favoritas, y me fui de ahí.

Los siguientes días estuve planeando mi venganza hacia esa podrida escuela todos lo pagarían por lo que le hicieron a Mi Naruto. Y como en señal de " respeto" había tres días de duelo. Malditos cuando tenían que hacer algo se hacían los ciegos. Me las ingenié para entrar en la escuela e instalar explosivo en partes estratégicas de la estructura.

Solo tenía que esperar al lunes donde todos esos estúpidos, hijos de puta. Llegarán.

El lunes por la mañana ya me encontraba en las afueras del edificio viendo como esos tarados bajaban de sus limusinas o lujosos autos e ingresaban riendo de las minis vacaciones que el maricón becado les otorgó malditos, como quisiera ir y arrancarles la lengua con mis propias manos. Pero sería desperdiciar el tiempo que invertí. Y sería el doble de tiempo si me agarraban la policía.

Así que espere el tiempo suficiente para que todos estuvieran en sus aulas y saqué el teléfono que voy a usar de detonador. Hum quién diría que un simple oficinista sabría hacer todo esto.

Y mirando el collar que me dio mi amor presione el botón de llamada.

Y BOOM toda la escuela empezó a arder en llamas y a colapsar. Tal vez Naru se enoje un poco por lo que hice pero se como contentarlo.

Con los gritos desgarradores y las sirenas me fui del lugar.

— Ahora es hora de ir contigo Naru—

—Noticias de último momento, el joven Sasuke Uchiha acusado de la tragedia del colegio privado Hokage fue encontrado sin vida en el apartamento de su difunto novio, el cual murió la semana pasada en un dudoso accidente en el mismo colegio, el joven se disparó en la cabeza y el único mensaje que dejó fue;

" Lo siento Kushina no cumplí mi promesa de cuidar a Naruto pero ahora voy a ir con él y cuidarlo por toda la eternidad, puede que se enoje un poco."

"Pd: No me arrepiento de haber terminado con la vida de esos malditos"— es lo que decía la rubia reportera mientras en la pantalla se veía una foto de Sasuke y Naruto.

Fin


End file.
